Call of the Spirits
by BrenRome
Summary: SYOC Story Based on the DS Spirit Caller Game as well as some of my own ideas. A brother and sister join Jaden and co. in their first year and become involved in adventures none of them were expecting. Submissions currently open. (I own NOTHING but my OC's! This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY so PLEASE don't sue!)


**Hi, everyone! Yes, I'm still alive and now I have another SYOC Fanfic ready. This time, we're going back to a franchise I seem to love but a lot of other people seem to hate; _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_. Why? Well, I always had the idea for an OC Story when I was younger, but I never got around to coming up with a good enough plot. So this is my chance to rectify that. This is going to be a sort-of adaptation of Spirit Caller, but with a few changes and with some segments leaning more towards the original series that the game deviated from with my own twists along the way. Here's the OC Submission Sheet.**

Name:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Family:

Gender:

Age:

Deck (NOTE: DON'T BE A MARY-SUE OR GARY-STU AND SAY SOMETHING LIKE YOU HAVE THE EGYPTIAN GODS AND THE LEGENDARY DRAGON CARDS. You can, however have an excuse for having something like a Dark Magician by saying that it's a different design from the one Yugi has. Just no Kaiba Copycats.):

-Monsters Cards:

-Spell Cards:

-Trap Cards:

Extra Deck:

-Monsters Cards:

-Spell Cards:

-Trap Cards:

Favorite Card(s):

Signature Card(s):

Duel Disk:

Dueling Style: (optional)

Occupation:

Previous occupation: (optional)

Dorm: (optional)

History:

Other info:

 **Here's two examples of my OC's:**

Name: Buredon Rumoen Junior

Appearance: Tall, well-fit, short light brown hair and green eyes.

Clothes: Usually his Slifer Red Uniform

Personality: Very friendly, though can get serious when it is required.

Family: Buredon Rumoen Senior (Father) XXXXXXX (Mother) (You'll see who it is in the first chapter), Riley Rumoen (Sister)

Voice/mannerism: Can be a bit of a jokester, but knows when to be serious.

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Deck:

-Monsters Cards:

Rosaria, The Stately Fallen Angel 1 (secret rare)

Fallen Angel of Roses 1 (super rare)

Rose Tentacles 1

Regenerating Rose 1

Botanical Lion 1

Homunculus the Alchemic Being 2

Darkwood Thorns 1

Griggle 1

Spore 1

Rose Rairy 2

Phoenixian Seed 3

Nettles 1

Gigantic Cephalotus 2

Naturia Strawberry 1

Naturia Marron 2

Des Dendle 1 (light play)

Vampire Orchis 2

-Spell Cards:

Wonder Clover 1

Naturia Forest 1

Fragrance Storm 1

Super Solar Nutrient 1

Double Defender 1

Out of the Blue 1

Different Dimension Gate 1

The Inexperienced Spy 1

Galaxy Storm 1

-Trap Cards:

Blossom Bombardment 1

Sinister Seeds 1

Lineage of Destruction 1

Half or Nothing 1

Explosive Urchin 1

Coffin Seller 1

Pixie Ring 1

Extra Deck(s): He has some that will change over time as the story progresses.

Favorite Card(s): Regenerating Rose

Signature Card(s): Rosaria, The Stately Fallen Angel

Duel Disk: Regular Duel Academy Duel Disk

Dueling Style: (optional) Varies, but usually he likes to make people underestimate his plant deck.

Occupation: Student

Previous occupation: (optional) None.

Dorm: (optional) Slifer Red.

History: Buredon Rumoen Junior is the son of Buredon Rumoen Senior and XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX-Rumoen, and the brother to Riley Rumoen. Before he was born, his father was great friends with the King of Games, but after the Nameless Pharoah was returned to the afterlife, Buredon Rumoen Senior was gravely injured in a mountain-climbing accident in which he fell from a great height, shattering both his legs. While the doctors and nurses who treated him managed to save his life, they only did so at the cost of his spine being forever damaged and his legs being amputated. He would survive without need for a breathing or feeding tube, but he would never walk again or have the strength to play Duel Monsters as he used to. Fortunately, he was inspired to go into the business world and with the blessing of Seto Kaiba, created a brand-new sub-division of Kaiba Corp; Timeless Realities: a company dedicated to finding ways of applying duel technologies and other Kaiba Corp studies into the fields of schools and medical facilities. After his children were born and were of age, Junior decided that he would inherit his father's legacy of dueling. His father helped his son and sister construct their own decks and then sent them to Duel Academy to hone their skills and to hopefully become a better duelist and perhaps rival their father.

Other info: None.

Name: Riley Rumoen

Appearance: A bit short, slender, but good-looking. Has long dirty-brown hair and hazel eyes.

Clothes: Usually her Slifer Red Uniform

Personality: The more cool-headed of the twins, she is also the more serious of the two.

Family: Buredon Rumoen Senior (Father) XXXXXXX (Mother) (You'll see who it is in the first chapter), Buredon Rumoen Jr (Brother)

Voice/mannerism: Always looks at the situation before jumping to conclusions

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Deck:

-Monsters Cards:

Athena 3

Darklord Zerato 2

Dark Valkyria 2

Gellenduo 2

Hecatrice 3

Honest 3

Skelengel 3

Splendid Venus 2

-Spell Cards:

Celestial Transformation 2

Different Dimension Capsule 2

Foolish Burial 2

Inferno Reckless Summon 2

Mausoleum of the Emperor 2

Trade-In 2

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen 2

-Trap Cards:

Dark Bribe 3

Divine Wrath 2

Ultimate Offering 1

Extra Deck(s): None for the moment. I might change that at some point along the way.

Favorite Card(s): Athena

Signature Card(s): Athena

Duel Disk: Regular Duel Academy Duel Disk

Dueling Style: (optional) Varies, but usually She likes showing off her Athena and then using it to deplete the last few life points.

Occupation: Student

Previous occupation: (optional) None.

Dorm: (optional) Slifer Red.

History: Riley Rumoen Junior is the daughter of Buredon Rumoen Senior and XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX-Rumoen, and the sister to Buredon Rumoen Junior. Before she was born, her father was great friends with the King of Games, but after the Nameless Pharoah was returned to the afterlife, Buredon Rumoen Senior was gravely injured in a mountain-climbing accident in which he fell from a great height, shattering both his legs. While the doctors and nurses who treated him managed to save his life, they only did so at the cost of his spine being forever damaged and his legs being amputated. He would survive without need for a breathing or feeding tube, but he would never walk again or have the strength to play Duel Monsters as he used to. Fortunately, he was inspired to go into the business world and with the blessing of Seto Kaiba, created a brand-new sub-division of Kaiba Corp; Timeless Realities: a company dedicated to finding ways of applying duel technologies and other Kaiba Corp studies into the fields of schools and medical facilities. After his children were born and were of age, Junior decided that he would inherit his father's legacy of dueling. His sister decided to join-in also wanting to prove herself a duelist in her own right as well. Their father helped them construct their own decks and then sent them to Duel Academy to hone their skills.

Other info: None.

 **So there's the example. One more thing is that in addition to the Shadow Rider's Arc, I'm going to have my own OC Shadow Duelist Group. I'm looking for 3 other members for the group so if you could submit those, that'd be much appreciated. The group is going to be a bit different from the Shadow Riders in terms of their goals, but I don't want to give too much away except this so that it can help you with making your Shadow Duelist OC: the leader is unknown to all members of the group. He finds them as a hooded figure who never once shows his face. Even during meetings he is never really there but rather through either a hologram or an illusion projection. It'll all be explained later when that arc concludes.**

 **So good luck and I hope to see some great OC Submissions!**

 **Oh, and as always I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY so PLEASE don't sue!**


End file.
